Marinette's tail (mermaid au) (mermaid Marinette X Adrien)
by MidnightsLight123
Summary: Marinette X Adrien Chat Noir has started his adventure without the help of ladybug. He started it alone, but now he has his friends helping him. Alya, with her fox miraculous, Nino with his turtle miraculous, and even Chloe with her bee miraculous. When these four friends go swimming at a private beach where no one can see them, they come across a mermaid named Marinette.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien was walking along the beach, hanging out with his friends from school, Nino and Alya. Even chloe was there, although she didn't seem very happy.

When Adrien approached her, she scoffed loudly "I can't believe you would actually allow those losers to walk on _our_ private beach, Adrikins!" She complained. Chloe was wearing a yellow bikini with black laces. She had a thin, black see-through skirt on overtop the bottoms.

"I wouldn't say it's our private beach, since my dad owns it. He said I was allowed to hang out today" Adrien lied. Sure, he wasn't busy, but if he told his dad he was going to the beach with friends, he would assign Nathalie or the gorilla to stay by his side, or cancel his plans all together.

"So have you heard the rumors of this beach?" Alya said, holding onto her phone. Alya was wearing a orange one piece bathing suit with white sides.

Nino stood beside her, looking over her shoulder. He was simply wearing green swimming trunks

"Mermaids?" He asked. Alya nodded her head.

"Apperently people have seen mermaids in these waters before. They have voices if angels, and their songs are so captivating that you will be in a trance. The mermaid will guide you to them, and once your close enough to see them, your dead. Never to be seen again." Alya wiggled her fingers like an adult would to scare children, makeing "wooing" sounds.

Chloe was hiding behind Adrien, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Are you scared Chloe?" Nino hid his Snickers behind his hand.

"N-no! As if! If anyone should be scared, it would be those mermaids for not being as pretty as me!" Chloe yelled, trying to cover for herself. Adrien rolled his eyes at her antics.

Alya snuck up behind Chloe and began to hum a quick tune. Chloe shrieked, and practically jumped into Adrien's arms.

"N-no fair! Just because you have the fox miraculous, it doesn't mean you could pull mean tricks on me!" Chloe yelled, sticking out her tongue.

Adrien placed Chloe back on the soft sand, just as Nino called out "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" And Nino made a mad dash for the water.

"Says the turtle!" Adrien yelled as he started running.

"I thought cats didn't like water?" Alya teased and began running.

Needless to say, Adrien won the race. Nino came in second, and Alya, who hasn't had the chance to start until the boys were halfway there, made it last. Chloe stayed on the beach to tan. She didn't want to become a mermaids meal.

The three friends in the water began playing games like Marco Polo, and seeing who can hold their breath the longest.

Eventually the games turned into an all out splash war that even Chloe wanted to get in on. The four of them had loads of fun, and they continued splashing to the point it was nearly impossible to see. Everyone was determined to win, and no one noticed when Adrien was pulled under by his ankle.

He was dragged deeper and deeper into the water. He could hear very faint singing getting louder as he went along.

He was eventually released, and he barely had any oxygen left in him. Which way was up again? Was he upside down? Sideways? It was all disorienting. The only thing he was able to make out was the song.

Adrien willed himself to get deeper into the water, following the sound. His lungs are screaming for oxygen, and his vision was blurring.

The last thing Adrien saw before he succumbed to his fate, was the pretty face of a girl.

Adrien woke up on the beach surrounded by his friends and their kwamis. Even plagg stopped eating cheese to check on him.

"W-what happened?" He asked. Nino and Alya exchange looks, while Chloe jumps on him with a massive hug. "Oh, Adrikins! I thought you died! Please don't die on me like that again!" She yelled overdramatically.

"Dude, a mermaid saved you!"

"A mermaid?" Nino pointed to the beach. A young girl, about their age, was sitting on the sand. She had a long, elegant, red tail. It was about twice as long as her human half was, with razor sharp scales flattened alomg her tail, and she had a flowy fin coming out from between her shoulder blades.

The human half of her had bright blue eyes, and black hair that was up to her shoulders. She had red and black scales covering her chest and wrapping around to her back.

She was rather pale, with a rosey hue on her cheeks and tips of her ears. Her lips curled into the cutest smile Adrien had ever seen, and her eyes were full of wonder.

"Did you save me?" Adrien asked the mermaid. Her naturally Rosy cheeks lit up and started doing the best impression of a tomato.

"S-save... you did i- yes!" She squeaked. She was getting flustered, and Adrien could see her edging towards the water ever so slowly.

"Don't leave!" Alya called out, and she ran to her bag on the top of the beach. She came back with her handy phone in hand, and took a quick picture.

The mermaid jumped back into the water as fast as she could after being startled by the flash.

"Yeah, she'd better leave! She's not allowed to eat my Adrikins!" Chloe yelled into the water, wrapping a protective arm around Adrien.

"I meant to take a video!" Alya sighed loudly, viewing the only picture they had of the mermaid. It was a very clear shot of her, unless you counted the hair that covered her face as she turned towards the water.

With everything that just happened, Adrien probably wouldn't have even been able to remember the mermaid at all if Alya hadn't sent the four of them pictures. (Chloe deleted hers)

Ever since that day, Alya, Nino, and Adrien went to the beach as often as possible. Trying to catch even the slightest hint that the girl was actually there. Chloe never wanted to help. She didn't trust that mermaid one bit.

They looked for months, until the water started freezing over slowly.

Adrien was the only one at the beach, and he vowed it was his last day until spring. He was getting ready to leave when he saw her. She was sitting on the snow where the sand once was. She had her arms wrapped around her body. she was shivering.

Adrien got close to her, and she looked back at the ice. She looked like she wanted to jump in and swim away.

Adrien took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. His hand made contact with her skin, and he felt that she was freezing. She jumped at the contact, but she gave him her cute smile.

"T-thanks" she murmured. "It's chilly out, huh? Don't you need this? Humans can't handle the cold very well" she asked while trying to hand him back his jacket. Adrien shook his head and zipped up the jacket around her to help keep her warm better.

"Arnt your le- er... Tail cold?" Adrien asked. He wasn't sure what to do about that if it was, but he was willing to try. Anything for the girl that saved his life.

The mermaid shook her head, her dark hair bouncing on her shoulders. "My scales can handle any temperature."

"I haven't thanked you yet, have I?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion spread across her face.

"Thanked me? For what?"

"You know, for saving me? A few months ago, you save me from drowning. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, I do now! I'm sorry about that. I thought I was too deep for humans to hear me!" Her face turned red again, and she burried her face into the jacket. "Oooh.. I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Adrien warned. But it was too late, the damage was done.

"Eww! Why does this smell so bad?!" She threw her head out of the jacket with disgust. "I'm sorry, I always have camembert with me. Plagg likes his cheese a bit too much"

She wrinkled her nose. "Why camembert? It's like the most disgusting thing ever!" She said, and began laughing.

"So, what's your name? I'm Adrien." He introduced himself. The mermaid smiled sweetly at him. "Quite the gentleman, aren't you? Im Marinette"

"Ok Marinette. Now, may I ask why your sitting out here in the cold instead of staying in the water?"

"Well Adrien, mermaids can't live in water when it's frozen over. We are forced to move to other bodies of water." Marinette explained.

"Of course, if we absolutely needed to, as a last resort we can live on land." Marinette blushed.

"I'm almost dry... And I'll kinda need clothes to wear when I transform." Adrien's first thought when he heard transform, he imagined her transforming into a superhero like Alya, Nino, Chloe and himself.

Then he realised why she was warning him, and his face started feeling warm. "Ohhh, uh, I'll call Alya!" Adrien said and grabbed his phone. Alya immediately picked up.

"Did you find her?!" Alya yelled instantly. "Yeah, and she'll need clothes. Can you bring some of yours?"

After a quick "I'll be there!" From Alya, the phone disconnected.

"Alya will be here shortly." Adrien told Marinette.

"Who's Alya?" Marinette asked.

"You'll see."

Within a few minutes, Rena Rouge was right by them. She was holding A bag of clothes, which she passed to the mermaid.

Marinette eventually changed. Her tail split down the middle, turning into two individual legs. She stood up quickly and wiped snow off of her before it melted. Apperently the scales weren't warm enough to melt snow, otherwise she'd be stuck there.

Adrien looked away when she took out a pair of pants. His jacket could only hide so much of her lower parts.

Rena/Alya helped her out with putting the pants on. Adrien heard a zipper behind him, and he figured they were taking his jacket off of her.

Soon the girl was all dressed. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, black boots, a thick black jacket, mitts, and a tuque.

"Geez, Rena! Don't you think that's overkill? It's only like minus seven" Adrien asked. Marinette took a couple steps, and she fell back on her face.

"No, she needs all that warmth! She's been in that water for months! She's lucky if she doesn't have a cold after this!" Alya picked up the poor girl.

"Let's get you to your new home!" She declared. Marinette and Adrien both looked at her confused.

"With Alya, duh!"

"Speaking of Alya, where is she? I thought she was coming." Marinette asked. Alya scratched her head. "She... Uh, had to have a shower! Yeah, her little sisters dumped paint all over her as she was leaving, so I offered to come instead."

"Oh. Ok! Lead the-"

"Wait, do Alya's parents even know about this?" Adrien asked.

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. I'll take her to my house until we get proper arrangements settled." And with that, Alya picked up Marinette and began running with her to Adrien's house. Once they were far enough away, Adrien yelled "Claws out!" Plagg, who was previously sleeping in his pocket, was sucked into his miraculous.

He was transformed into Chat Noir, the town's main superhero.

Using his staff, Adrien was able to very easily catch up to Alya, who was only running as fast as she could with a girl in her arms.

Adrien then proceeded to run beside Alya.

"W-who are you?!" Marinette gasped.

"The names Chat Noir, but right now I'm your escort, purrincess." Alya shook her head at Adrien's pun.

After a few minutes of running, and many puns later, Alya and Adrien made it to the Agrest household. Alya jumped into the window that led to Adrien's room. Adrien stayed behind and changed back once the coast was clear. He used the front door and made his way into his room from there.

Marinette was sitting on Adrien's couch, quite obviously comfy. She was already stripped out of her heavy winter clothing, and she was just in a plaid shirt with sweatpants. Her hair was tied back in two pigtails, and her feet were bare.

"I should leave before your dad comes. I'll send Alya this way" Alya said as she left through the way she came.

Marinette looked at Adrien uncertainly. "Why did you offer to help me? I could have found some place to go on my own"

"I don't know. Probably because I feel like I owe you one?" Adrien tapped his chin in thought. "Or maybe it's because I cant just let someone go off on their own in unfamiliar grounds if I can help it?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Take your pick"

"But... It's my fault that whole thing even helped you... If anything, I should be the one who owes you!" Marinette shouted.

"Hey, relax! It's fine. This house is absolutely huge anyways. I could use the company."

Just then, the doorbell rang. The gorilla answered the door, and Alya stepped in. She ran all the way to Adrien's room with good news in her pocket.

She sat next to Marinette once she got in the room and began examining her ears.

"What are you doing Alya?" Adrien asked. Alya turned to look at Adrien, I huge grin on her face. She pulled the little black box out of her pocket, and handed it to Adrien.

Inside were two little earings.

"We finally have our ladybug!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's a ladybug?" Marinette asked, her brows creased in confusion.

"Oh, it's a tiny red bug that has dots all over them! Or, in this case, a superhero!" Alya announced. She immediately grabbed a small object. The front kept changing colours as Alya rubbed a finger on it.

"This is Ladybug." Alya turned the object to show a bright bundle of colours. It took Marinette a second to realize there was a tiny girl stuck in a post.

"She was a superhero, like Chat Noir or Rena Rouge." Alya stuck her chest out with pride as she began talking about a subject that Marinette deemed as her favorite.

Marinette tuned her out rather quickly. She was too busy staring at Adrien.

Marinette followed him with her eyes as he was pacing around the room. What was so special in that box? His mind was so out of it, that he hadn't even noticed a stray hair fall in his face. (She wanted to push it put of the way for him so badly)

She could see that Adrien was mumbling something to himself, but she was too entranced to make out words. She was lost in her own world, and she was happy in her own world.

Alya noticed her staring. and elbowed her. "He's pretty cute, huh?'' Alya teased. Marinette shook her head furiously, her face turning red. "N-no! I-i mean... H-hes not- it doesn't-" Marinette was completely lost for words.

Now, for a mermaid, this is a rather big deal. Mermaids sing a lot, and they like to perform for humans and other creatures. Her not being able to talk felt a billion times worse than the time she had to pull out a dead scale for the first time. (And humans think they have it bad with hangnails!)

Alya raised her eyebrow. She had a suggestive look on her face, and her eyes darted from Marinette to Adrien, as if to say "go on! Go get him!"

Marinette blushed even more.

Of course, Adrien was oblivious to it all.

"So, what do you think?" Alya asked Adrien. He finally stopped pacing the room, and he had seated himself next to the tomato faced girl.

"No... I don't think we should have another ladybug." Adrien spoke. Adrien shut the box and handed it back to Alya.

"Ano-" Marinette began. Alya cut her off.

"Is this about Bridgette? Adrien, we all miss her, but we can't just NOT have a ladybug. The illusion trick can only work for so long" Alya crossed her arms.

Adrien sighed. "It's not that, it's just... We know next to nothing about her" he tried to reason. "Yeah, same with us and Nino! The only one you actually knew well before was Chloe. "

"W-whats going on?" Marinette asked. Her face returned to it's naturally Rosy hue. "Who's Bridgette?"

There was tension in the air so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Alya looked at Marinette. She could clearly see the sadness behind her glasses. Alya began scrolling through her colourful metal, and only stopped after she found something.

Once again, she turned it to Marinette, and she studied the girl trapped in it. She was shocked by how similar the two looked. She had dark hair that was tied back in two pigtails, like herself (Alyas idea). Bridgettes hair was only slightly longer. She had the same blue eyes, and they even have the same face shape.

"An Akuma caught her off guard... Adr- Chat was there, and so was Queen Bee... I rushed to the scene to blog... And that's when..." Alya cut herself off.

Marinette didn't really understand the concept of death. Mermaids don't die, instead they are reborn. Mermaid eggs will be found in the cavern, about three or four. All four are previous mermaids.

Despite her lack of knowledge on the subject, Marinette grabbed Alya's hand. "It's ok... I get it." She tried for a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Mari. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have even brought the subject up... I-I just... We just miss her so much." Alya said as she glanced back at Adrien. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"We should find someone else to be ladybug" Adrien spoke quietly. "Or wait a bit at least. What did Master Fu say?"

"H-he didn't say anything. He just handed me the box before I even got to the door." Adrien looked at the box again before putting it in his pocket.

"I'll return them to him. I'm going to tell Master Fu that we arnt ready for a new ladybug yet." Adrien left the room, leaving Alya and Marinette alone.

"Is he always like that?" Marinette asked the baffled Alya. She looked like she was about to argue with Adrien before he walked out.

"No. I don't know why he doesn't try to see the truth behind it all! We need ladybug, but he's too stubborn to listen." Alya stood up from her place on the couch, and ran out the door, yelling "stay right there!" Over her shoulder.

Marinette stayed on her spot on the couch, looking around every so often. Adrien's room was so big compared to hers under the water, and it was filled with a bunch of cool looking things. Her curious blue eyes went from one object to another.

Soon, any thoughts she may have had were cut short by screaming. Multiple people outside were in a panic, and Marinette had no idea what was going on. She ran to the window as fast as she could. (How do humans make it look so easy?)

By the time she could see what was happening, it was over. Chat Noir was standing by a strange looking human, holding something in his hand.

The object crumbled to dust in his hands within seconds, and a small purple creature fluttered out. It kind of reminded her of an angelfish.

Rena Rouge played a tune on her flute, and the thing was trapped in a bubble-like thing. It flew up into the sky, and purple creature flew with it, not wanting to touch the sides.

It ended up with in a giant bubble at the top of a giant tower thing, filled with many more of the creatures. They all had purple wings, and none got close to the side. The person by chat changed, and he looked like the other people. Chat helped him to his feet.

Rena ran off, followed by Chat. They disappeared around a corner, and Marinette couldn't see them anymore.

She sat back down on the couch now that the moment of excitement was already over.

Marinette got bored, and she began to open up little drawers that were by a big reflecty rock thing. She found something that caught the likeness of Adrien on it in there. She immediately picked it up.

The thing was all connected on one side. It flipped over to the left, and revealed even more pictures.

Marinette don't even remember sitting back on the couch, or even hearing Adrien when he walked in. She was too busy flipping through the object in her hands.

She whipped her head around when she heard someone awkwardly laughing behind her. Adrien was looking over her shoulder, his face was slightly tinged red.

"I uh... See you found the new magazine. They arnt being published yet, it's not done since I had a zit one day" He scratched the back of his neck, and let out another awkward laugh.

Marinette felt her face turned beet red, and in an obviously futile attempt, she threw the magazine under a pillow. This just made Adrien laugh, and Marinette even more embarrassed.

"Im so sorry! I just kinda found it- I got bored an i- umm... I uh- no! You look ama-" again Marinette fumbled her words. What was with this boy? How did he do this to her?

"It's fine Mari. I'm not really too self conscious about things like that. It's more so my dad." Adrien picked up the magazine and flipped through it. He showed Marinette another mini him. She couldn't see anything that could blemish his appearance on it.

"I can barely even see the pimple! And im the one that had it." Adrien frowned. "Wait, when is my photo shoot?" He asked to himself, reaching for an object on the dresser.

"It's at 6:45 am sharp at the park on Thursday" Marinette said. Both hers and Adrien's eyes opened wide as they stared at each other.

"Uhh... That... Sounds right? How...?" Adrien asked a question that Marinette had no answer to. She just felt like she knew for some reason. "I-i don't know!"

"Ok. Well, I don't have to worry about it until tommorow... I guess. Uhh.. you want to do something to pass the time?" Marinette nodded wordlessly.

"Video games?" He suggested. "... Sure!" Marinette said, even though she had absolutely no idea what that is.

He grabbed a couple of objects, which he quickly explained were the controllers.

He loaded up the video game, and Adrien thought her how to play. She learned what each button did, and how she could combine them into a more powerful attack.

Pretty soon, she had the hang of it. She smoothly began pressing buttons and doing a bunch of combos that Adrien didn't even know about. She felt as if she'd done this multiple times before.

"H-how?!" Adrien asked as he watched her hands fly across the controller.

"You play like Bridgette used to!" He exclaimed. Marinette didn't know how to reply to that, so she pretended she didn't hear him. Her eyes were glued to what she now knew was called a TV. The two played the hours away.

"Oh geez! It's already this late? It's midnight!" Adrien shut off the TV and game. "I have school tommorow, so we're going to have to go to bed now. Umm..." Adrien looked around his room. "Do you wanna sleep on my bed? I can sleep on the couch. Or do you prefer to sleep in water- i-i mean, since your a ... Uhh" his face turned a few shades of red.

"It doesn't matter to me. I can sleep wherever" Marinette said. Adrien nodded. "Bed it is, then. Do you want to borrow some clothes? I don't have any girl pajamas though"

Marinette immediately nodded her head as hard as she could. Adrien handed her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He grabbed himself some clothing. He walked into the conjoined bathroom.

Marinette undid her shirt and took it off without a problem. She had Adrien's shirt on right away. It was long on her, and slightly baggy. It had a lingering odour of camembert. It also smelled like Adrien, even if it was a freshly washed shirt. (She couldn't help herself! It was over her head and she had to breath somehow...)

The shorts she had trouble with. She's not used to legs, and she feels really off balance as is with them, nevermind on one leg to get a foot in a leg hole.

She barely managed to get the shorts on before Adrien got out of his bathroom. He was wearing green and black pajama pants, and he was wearing a matching shirt that had words on it that Marinette couldn't read.

Adrien left the room, and came back a few seconds later with another blanket in his hands. He took the sheets off of his bed, and replaced them. He did the same with two pillows, and replaced the blanket.

Marinette wasn't sure why he was doing that, she was just fine sleeping on it the way it was.

Adrien brought the blanket that was originally on his bed to the couch, as well as two pillows. He lay the sheet across the couch.

"Alright, the bed is made for you now. If you need anything, feel free to wake me up." Adrien told Marinette. She nodded, and sat down on the bed. It was very comfortable, and Marinette quickly fell asleep. (But not before smelling his shirt again)

It was the best night of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Adrien and Marinette went to the photoshoot. Marinette was quite tired, as she hadn't been used to waking up as early as she had. She felt as if she'd pass out at any moment if it weren't for the bitter cold biting at her face and hands.  
After Adrien had multiple shots taken of him, he walked over to Marinette and sat down for a break while the photographer checked the pictures for any flaws.  
"How can you handle the cold so well?" Marinette asked, rubbing her hands together. being a mermaid, she was used to cold temperatures, but today was really cold, even for her, yet Adrien was able to do many poses at a time in nothing but a fairly thin fabric jacket.

"What do you mean? It's not too bad out today?" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

Marinette looked around and realized that most people didn't have very thick jackets on unless they were little kids.

"Huh... I must not be used to the snow then. It doesn't exactly snow underwater?" Marrinette suggested.

Adrien took off one of his gloves and placed it on her forehead, causing marinettes face to turn a bright red.

a felt her temperature, and noticed she was fairly warm. She wasn't too back at the moment, but he figured he should bring her back to his house as soon as possible.

"Adrien! The camera is waiting for you!" The camera man beckoned Adrien towards the fountain.

Adrien knew he couldn't say no, so he quickly left Alya a text to pick up marrinette.

She didn't have to wait too long before the bubbly friend appeared at the park entrance.

"Hey girl! You feeling ok?" Alya asked, putting a hand on marinette's forehead, just as Adrien did.

"Yikes, we should get you home!" Alya adjusted her glasses before grabbing marrinettes hand and leading her towards her house.

It wasn't too long of a walk, but marrinette started to get really sore. She wasn't used to walking around, as she hitched a ride with Adrien to the park.

Adrien told her before hand to just play along with what he said, and she had to act like she came From around the corner and just saw him leaving.

"Ok, let's get you some soup! Here, lay down on my bed." Alya pointed at the bed in her room. Marrinette layed down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. It barely helped her feel any less cold.

Alya returned with some soup on a dinnertray.

"So how bad is it?" Alya asked no one in particular as she put the soup down on her bedside table. She put her hand on marinette's head again.

" You are definitely warm, but I don't think your necessarily sick. Or at least not yet." Alya said as she placed the soup on marinette's legs.

"You should eat so you don't get sick" Alya stated. "And get some rest too."

Marrinette did not know how that would help her, but she decided to humour her new friend. She ate the soup, then she curled up under the blankets with her knees as close to her chest as possible in order to keep herself warm.

Shortly after laying down, Alya walked into the room again. She was holding a wet cloth.

"What's that for?" Marinette asked. "It's to keep your temperature down. You feel like your freezing, but your body is fairly warm. I brought the rag to help with that"

Marinette wince at the cold, wet touch of the rag. She wasn't expecting it to be that cold!

Instantly, Marinette felt her legs begin to merge together. She knew they were turning back into her tail that she was so familiar with.

Alya jumped back in suprised at first. Then she remembered what she saw at the beach the other day.

Alya readjusted the cloth on marinettes forehead and put the blanket in such a way that it would fit over her tail properly.

"You can take the cloth off whenever. But you should probably do it for sure if you hear two little girls approaching the room or my parents. I'll do my best to keep them out, so you shouldn't have to worry. It's just me and you anyways for the time being."

Marinette managed to fall asleep shortly after.

Marinette woke up to an excruciating pain in her tail. She felt like a knife was being driven through her tail, separating it into two halves. She didnt make a sound, instead she clenched her teeth as hard as she could.

She gripped the blanket with her hands tightly and stayed as still as possible while her tail morphed into human legs.

When it was finally done, all that was left of pain was a feeling of sunburn towards the inner legs, all the way down to her feet.

The wet cloth Alya had given her had fallen off while she was sleeping, and once her forehead dried up again, she must've turned back into her human form.

Now that Marinette was forcefully woken up in pain, she decided to look around.

Alya had left a note pinned to the inside of her door for Marinette, which explained that she was at school and was going to be home at (hopefully) four. She gave Marinette permission to raid the fridge if she wanted, and she could leave whenever she felt like it.  
Marinette looked at the clock beside Alya's bed and saw that is read 12:06. Marinette didn't know what time she fell asleep, but she felt so well rested so she assume a few hours.  
Not wanting to sit around doing nothing, marinette began to look around the room. she saw multiple posters of ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Chat Noir, along with a turtle person and a strange insect woman.  
on Alya's dresser, she spotted a small black box. it looked identical to the one that she had the other day. she felt like the box was compelling her to open it. she couldn't fight her curiosity of what was inside.  
her hand was shaking as she reached for the box for some reason. she felt like she didn't want to know what was inside, but she also felt she absolutely had to.  
she stood there with her hand shakily holding onto the box for what? seconds? minutes? she couldn't tell.  
eventually, she reached the box with her other hand and slowly opened the lid.  
She didn't know what to expect inside. she had prepared herself for anything but one thing.  
 _Nothing.  
(A/N)  
Sorry about this short chapter after such a long wait. I normally would post authors notes, as I know 9/10 people either don't read it or they will gloss over them, so I'll keep it short and simple.  
The story is still gonna keep going unless I actually post a page saying it's discontinued. I will attempt to update regularly, but I wont promise anything.  
I guess this is the point where I post an excuse and hope for the best, but I figure there's no point. you've probably heard all of them by now so you can just chalk it up to pure laziness on my part. anyways, I'm done the chapter for now and I'm about to go to bed, so good night/morning/afternoon to all of you._


End file.
